Hurdles are often employed in the field of sports and recreation for the purpose of promoting physical activity, namely running and jumping over the hurdle. Most often, hurdles are manufactured to provide a fixed height for jumping. Fixed heights cater to a limited group, leaving out others in the wide spectrum of physical capabilities.